


A very Destiel Christmas

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Destiel, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Christmas Eve, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destielsmut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: Dean and Castiel hook up for the first time after an epic 'We caught Lucifer' celebration...But now it's Christmas and they're still afraid to talk about it. Or they were, that is, until Cas trying on silly Christmas sweaters turns Dean on more than he could've realized. One shot! Sweet, fun Destiel smut!





	

“Does this sweater make me look fat, Dean?” Castiel asks earnestly as he exits the dressing room, dressed in a gaudy red Christmas sweater with Rudolph displayed proudly on the front.

 

“Goofy, maybe, but not fat,” Dean chuckles, “You’ve got the body of Jesus, Cas. You're like a sexy Jesus.”

 

Cas has a baffled blush spread across his cheeks, while Dean turns a shade of crimson that rivals the ugly sweater. What the fuck did I just say? Keep it together Dean, the hunter tells himself.

 

“Does that mean I should buy the sweater, Dean?” The beautiful, blue eyed angel finally manages to utter.

 

“Yeah, sure, I'll get one for Sam and me, too,” Dean smiles sheepishly. They’ll be perfect for tonight. Christmas eve. “But the jeans are a little baggy. Try the other pair.”

 

Cas reenters the small room and Dean sits down on the big, cushy ottoman across from the fitting room. It's the boyfriend ottoman, Dean knows it. He runs a hand through his tousled, light brown locks and down the back of his neck, rubbing gently, deep in thought. I can't be acting like Cas’ boyfriend… can I?  
Truth be told, Cas and Dean hooked up for the first time a few weeks ago. The celebration of catching Lucifer had been an epic one, drinks upon drinks upon drinks. When Crowley and Rowena disappeared and Sam had crashed early, it was just the two of them left. 

 

A drunken embrace that lingered too long had lead to a kiss that didn't end for hours. Hands roaming, hot, inebriated tongues on bare skin, all inhibitions gone. It was the most pleasure either of them had felt in a lifetime. The saddest part was that it was a blur for both of them the next morning, too embarrassed to admit how amazing it felt, the details lost in a hungover haze. He knows it's a pity, how many years of pent up feelings for each other had been let out in the open and then instantly bottled back up. Dean wants to admit to Cas how he feels, but is so nervous. What would Sam think? Think I'm nuts? Can angels even date? If they can, can they be gay? Can I be gay? I love tits, I love ass. He pictures his hands on Cas’ perfect, round ass that night, the way he shook as he prepared to enter him for the first time. The best time of his life.

 

“Are these better, Dean?” Cas wonders aloud, spinning for Dean. 

 

Dean chokes violently on air as Cas spins for him, showing him that perfect ass in tight, skinny jeans. 

 

“I think they call these low rise, I don't know if I can pull this off. And the sweaters not long enough, is it Dean? If I reach up?” Cas reaches up and the sweater moves with him, exposing two perfect, jutting hip bones. 

 

The way his smooth skin stretches over them, his taught stomach almost concave between them. Dean wants to remember to buy Cas a few burgers after they leave, but all he can do is look at those hip bones. He imagines getting Cas drunk again so he can lick all over those sexy hipbones. And he wants to do is sober, remember every little nibble, every sweep of his tongue, every little bite. Dean feels himself hardening inside his own straight fit pair, and grabs a nearby pillow from the overstuffed chair next to him and plops it hastily over his crotch. 

 

Dean puts a hand to his cheek to cool it, attempting casual. “Yeah, get 'em. You look great. Get the other pair and the flannels too. We won't need to play feds for a while, you need street clothes.”

 

“Hunter clothes, like you,” Cas smiles, practically floating back into the room. “I look good like you.”

 

Dean hits up the drive through on the way home, buying enough burgers to fatten up Cas, Sam, and even himself. Cas grins as he turns up the Christmas music as they speed through town in their sleigh, Baby. The angel puts a hand on Dean's shoulder and thanks him for dinner and the new clothes. Not only does Dean feel like his heart has grown three sizes today, but like he's about to run off the road the longer Cas’ hand lingers.

 

“Hey guys! I got you a whole pitcher of eggnog and spiked it with the good stuff, Jameson. No cheap rum this year,” Sam greets them over enthusiastically. Cas and Dean thank him but Dean knows that smile. It's Sam's guilty smile.

 

“You made it for all three of us, right?” Dean raises an eyebrow. In his head, however, it's please say no. Please say you gotta run. Something came up and…

 

“Yeah, of course,” Sam answers, running a hand through his shaggy locks. “It's just… I went to buy us the whiskey and the girls that runs the liquor shop. She, she kept telling me how she's all alone tonight and I… I'm sorry, guys. Brandy needs me.”

 

Cas looks slightly disappointed and Dean barks out a laugh. This is so something Dean would have done. Pre-Cas, anyway.

 

“Ya met a girl named Brandy who works at a liquor store and now you're gonna liquor… lick her, get it?!”

 

“Dean, I know. It's ridiculous. I'm an ass, I'm sorry, I promise to get up early tomorrow morning and make you guys a huge breakfast. As soon as I get back from Brandy's,” he can no longer contain his grin. “Merry Christmas Eve!”

 

Cas and Dean say their goodbyes and Dean pours Cas the world largest mug of eggnog as soon as Sam grabs a burger and slips out the door. He smirks and pours himself a tiny cup. He can't believe his little fantasy from earlier is about to become a reality.

 

They sip their nog and eat dinner, watching the first Christmas movie they find on the bunker’s flatscreen, Elf. Dean laughs quietly, thinking how Buddy kinda reminds him of Cas when he first arrived on earth. Adorably clueless.

 

“Oh! We forgot to put on the sweaters!” Cas remembers, popping up from the couch after they've finished eating. He walks over to the bag and pulls out the “Santa, I've been naughty” sweater and hands it to Dean. Then he grabs his and heads towards his room. 

 

“Cas,” Dean stops him, his heart jack hammering. “You don't need to go to your room, you can change here.”

 

Cas’ cheeks flush once again, “I can?”

 

Dean nods, looking down at those tight jeans on Cas, thanking Chuck that the Angel wore them home from the store, taking a big swig of liquid courage. “Can I be honest with you?”

 

“Always,” Cas says, taking a step towards Dean.

 

“Today at the mall I… I saw a little of your skin. Your hip bones in those jeans and I- I need to see more… feel more. Have more of you, Cas.”

 

Cas pulse is practically audible. “I thought we weren't talking about what happened that night we captured Lucifer.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it, Cas?” Dean asks nervously.

 

“Yes, if it means we can do it again. Please, yes,” the angel takes another step closer, nearly breathless.

 

“I don't know what to say, Cas. I don't know what to tell Sam. All I know is that I want you like that again. Not just tonight. Every night, forever.”

 

Turns out, those were all the words Cas needed to hear. He launches himself onto Dean, knocking the hunter back into the wall as Cas presses his lips roughly to Dean's. His tongue wets Dean's pink lips and he opens them, Cas’ tongue hungrily hunting for Dean's. Cas presses his hardening member into Dean's crotch and he groans with desire, unlatching his mouth from Cas’. He feels those hips digging into his and he has to say more.

 

“Trust me Angel, I've seen a lot of sexy things, but I don't think I've seen anything as sexy as your hip bones in those stupid jeans,” Dean breathes heavy, palming his hard dick through the denim as Cas steps back and raises up his shirt and teases, “What, these old things?”

 

“Oh, you're gonna pay for that snark,” Dean growls.  
Now it's his turn to push Cas against the wall. He uses a hand to keep the shirt raised as he dips his head, lightly grazing his hot tongue over one of the hip bones. He drags his tongue over the the other side and begins running his tongue over the hip bones in lazy circles. His free hand finds his zipper, pulling it down so he can rub his rock hard member through his black boxer briefs. 

 

“I don't understand how this is punishment, Dean,” Cas pants, “It feels amazing.”

 

Dean lifts his head, his glowing green eyes meeting Cas’ blazing blue ones. “Notice how I'm touching my dick, not yours? Gonna keep avoiding yours until you beg.”

 

Dean's hand wanders up Cas’ shirt, teasing one of Cas’ nipples while he continues lapping and nipping from one hip bone to the other, Cas moaning for more already.

 

“You want more Angel?” Dean chuckles, hand already on Cas’ zipper. 

 

“Please Dean, I'm sorry for being cute. I won't snark you again. Please. Please touch me there,” Cas begs.

 

Dean can't refuse Cas any longer, and zips down the zipper with haste. Cas’ raging hard on escapes from his briefs and Dean cannot contain the giant grin on his lips as they wrap around the delicious Angel cock. He nearly squeaks with glee as he slowly moves his mouth from tip to base and back again, I'm so fucking gay for Cas it's ridiculous.

 

The angel grasps Dean's hair with wild abandon, moaning so loud that Dean silently praises these impenetrable, soundproof bunker walls. Dean's own dick throbs as he longs to taste Cas’ sweet cum, a taste he can't really recall but wants to so badly. He laps at those hipbones once more, using his free hand to pump Cas’ thick cock as he moans softly on each hip. 

 

“Dean, please stop! You're going to make me…”

 

“It's okay, Angel, I want to taste you.”

 

Dean returns his mouth to Cas’ cock just as the hot precum teases over the tip. He teases Cas’ smooth balls as they tense, his breath harsh and ragged, his pink, chapped lips open as Cas unravels. He grips Dean's hair roughly and a low, loud groan escapes his lips, body shuddering against the wall uncontrollably as the white hot orgasm rips through hip. “Dean!” He screams, shaking as he fills the hunter's mouth. The hunter that enjoys his prey. Cas hangs weakly against the bunker wall, chest heaving, as Dean returns to his level, kissing softly along Cas’ jaw and down his neck. Cas pouts. 

 

“What is it Angel? Was that not as good for you as it was for me?” Dean wonders, running his hand down Cas’ cheek, the other holding onto Cas’ hip to offer some support.

 

“Of course… better… the most…” Cas is so wrecked he can't even form a sentence. Dean chuckles softly.  
“I'm just sad because I… I don't think I have the energy to do what I wanted to do.”

 

Dean unbuttons Cas’ flannel, rubbing and kissing his chest. “and what's that, baby?”

 

Cas almost melts to the floor, hearing the pet name. Dean holds him up once again.

 

“Being inside you,” Cas whispers.

 

Dean's hands stop moving as a cold fear prickles the back of his neck. I don't think I'm ready to be a bottom, wasn't I straight just a few weeks ago?

 

“That's alright,” Dean drags Cas down to his bedroom, leaving his new jeans in the living room, “I've got enough energy for the both of us.”

 

Dean throws Cas down on the memory foam mattress and throws of his own flannel and jeans. He takes off Cas’ shirt and teases the man's sweet, dry lips with his tongue. Cas pulls him in, tongue tangling with Dean's. He moans softly into his mouth and then let's go, “I need you so badly, Dean.”

 

Dean nods in agreement, leaning over to get a small bottle from his nightstand. “I don't know how we lived without this, but we won't have to again, I promise.”

 

Dean touches Cas’ knee and he instinctively lifts them both up, exposing his smooth ass to Dean. Dean moistens the tight hole with his finger, working it in and out as Cas is mewling softly above him. It's the cutest fucking thing he's ever heard.

 

“Please, take me,” Cas begs.

 

Dean smirks, “You don't have to tell me twice.” He applies the liquid to his rock hard cock and teases it at the opening as Cas breathes, sharp and shallow.

 

“My God,” Cas hisses as Dean enters him smiling, the hunter sporting that huge grin again. He eases in until his thick, long dick can go no further and Cas pants below him, blue eyes boaring into his soul, “More, please, I need you.”

 

Dean is absolutely giddy as he realizes he doesn't need to be quiet, Cas doesn't need to be quiet. Unlike their first time, they're home alone at last. Dean grabs ahold of those hot hip bones, pushing in and out slowly until Cas’ groans turn to moans. He holds on tight, fucking his angel with all he has. The wood headboard bangs against the wall and Cas moans wildly. Dean takes a hand and pinches Cas’ pink nipple, all air escaping the angel's lungs. Dean thinks how hot it would be to get Cas nipples pierced, give him something cool and metal to play with, to tease his man with. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself here.

 

Cas grabs Dean's shoulders and cries out, Dean knowing his dark hair Adonis is close, so close. He allows himself to finally stop thinking about Cas and realize his own pleasure, surging through his body. He looks down as his throbbing dick pumps that tight ass. He squeezes it. He spanks it. He's about to lose it, arms shaking, right as Cas growls in that sexy, low voice, “Oh God, Dean!” 

 

Just that voice calling his name alone would be enough. He comes right there, filling up his angel deliciously. He shudders violently, falling down onto Cas, kissing him and trying to stay in him as long as he can. When he's too soft to stay, he rolls over and studies the angel's face. Absolutely exhausted.

 

“I may have an early Christmas present or two for you, Cas.” The dark haired man's eyes flutter open.

 

“For me?”

 

“Of course,” Dean grins, “Maybe I was hoping this would happen yesterday while I was out shopping by myself. He pulls a huge Christmas bag from under the bed and Cas grins widely as he sees it.

 

Opening it, he looks at Dean and asks hopefully, “A memory foam pillow and wow, very soft bathrobe?”

 

“I want you to feel more comfortable in here, I figure if you can't sleep, you can at least rest well.”

 

“With you?” Cas smiles.

 

“With me, every night.” Dean kisses Cas. Over and over.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean, thank you for the best one I've ever had.”

 

“Best. Best. Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
